


Patterns in Properties

by kay_obsessive



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good deal of math comes down to patterns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns in Properties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cautious desires

A good deal of math comes down to patterns. If you can recognize patterns in properties, you can predict the general outcome of most situations. And Mitsukuni is very good at math.

He, for instance, knew the moment she stepped through that door that Haruhi would cause some kind of trouble. Whenever you add an unknown variable to a constant, unless that variable has no value, the constant is forced to change. Haruhi is anything but valueless.

What he couldn't accurately predict was the nature of the trouble. When she leaned over and smiled at him and his sensitive heart swelled with new affection, he thought for sure it was the good kind of trouble. Now he is not so sure.

He knows the patterns well enough to recognize an impending irrational result, and he knows everyone is beginning to fall apart around him. Mitsukuni sees this and wants to pull away; he loves to love but cannot stomach hurt. Already, he has made valiant attempts to reign in his affection as much as possible – not much for someone like him; he's not good at holding on to his heart. But he knows the solution is already too close at hand to be altered. He looks to his cousin, already fallen in stoic silence, for proof.

"Hey, Takashi. She's gonna break all our hearts, huh?"

"Yeah."


End file.
